


Find You, Will You?

by stella_ives



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_ives/pseuds/stella_ives
Summary: we’re better together, remember when we said it?,weareconnected.
Relationships: OT7 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Find You, Will You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monbebes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebes/gifts), [monsta x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=monsta+x).



“Joo?”,a scratchy voice whispered from the dark.

-

—

——

It was a rainy day, where the rain replaced the still air with it’s tapping and where the thunder cackled in the distant like quiet laughing. Almost as if they were the angel and devil on Jooheon’s shoulders. One comforting and one mocking. 

Jooheon sat in his bed, saying he was not hungry despite the slight hunger, simply to take advantage of the empty room.

The constant events, performances, travelling, it would make anyone drained. It could make you forget how sad you felt or it could make you dissassociate with everything and everyone. Autopilot.

And, sadly, once it all broke out and the accusations had done their damage, 

Jooheon was left feeling isolated. 

Something akin to heartbreak.

On camera he was the tough guy, the smiley guy, but never  _the sad guy_.

There were too many questions. 

All of them disheartening.

Why? My fault? Who else? Trust who?

It made him want to scream . Go some where far far away. On top of a mountain and scream. Let it all out. To be as perfectly alone as he felt.

For now, it was just heavy tears. Tears that stinged his cheeks because they’d become dry from the cold wind.

The walls weren’t that thin but they weren’t soundproof either. He could hear some low talking at the other side and he knew if he started sobbing he’d bring attention to himself. After what happened, it became more silent in general. 

It was such a good year! Why all of sudden do we get hit by things in our lives? To grow as people? To become stronger and surpass the obstacles thrown at us???

Some sniffling and before he could let out any noise he stifled it with his hand.

His pants had little patterns of small puddles now.

It didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered though. You’re just filled with despair. No one can tell you what not to feel when you’re alone. Yet, you know you should pick yourself up. Even when you’ve gone through so much whether it was certain people or the many unpleasant experiences and uncaring people of power. Even through all that, WE remain strong.

But, of course, it hurts. How could you do this? 

“ Joo ?”,a scratchy voice whispered from the dark.

It was Minhyuk and he had open the door slightly.

Shownu behind him looking concerned.

Clearly, he wasn’t quiet enough.

“Jooheon, no baby, don’t cry”, Minhyuk said, eyebrows knit from the sad expression he now made.

Walking fast towards him, he sat beside him onto the bed and leaned in to give him a hug, his eyes the slightest bit teary.

Shownu himself was getting teary eyed and soon Kihyun, Changkyun, and Hyungwon were at the door. 

All of them,  obviously , hurt.

Small sobs managed to escape his lips meanwhile smaller tears were all that could leave his beautiful eyes. His soul crying already,  **all this time**. 

“I just wish this was a dream” he finally said.

And with that, Kihyun and Changkyun decided to come closer. Hyungwon following suit while a hesitance overtook Shownu until he realized everyone in the room  and him were crying.

In a heartbeat, all of them were by his side.

Kihyun reached his hand out to take Jooheon’s in his.

“Jooheon we love you so much, and you love us, and we love Wonho and he loves us”

“we love eachother, and our love is unbreakable” Kihyun spoke to him, eye to eye, heart to heart. soul to soul.

“it’s always Monsta X, even our name has 7 letters”

Jooheon looked up to look at him finally.

“we are still together. we are still HOO MONSTA X”

and at their infamous gesture jooheon laughed despite his hoarse voice and puffy sad eyes. the rest of them chuckling with them

then shownu spoke up, his a eyes a bit puffy themselves, his voice rumbling from the strain of not crying had on his trhroat.

“we got music and love, we have the two things that make the world go round” and then followed it with a small dance movement to cheer joo up.

jooheon did give them a smile, “yea we do” 

“is it ok if we hug?”

“of course” 

He couldn’t help it but he really teared up again with all of them hugging him like this and Minhyuk’s peck to his head really made him feel the comfort he needed.

“you just need to talk to us Joo”, Changkyun said, his voice clearly a tad shaky from his own crying.

“communication is key to anything”

“don’t shut us out, 

or leave us out... we don’t want to see you alone because...l-“, his lips quivering a bit but the maknae held the most maturity in that moment when he willed them to still so he could say this:

“you’re  ** not ** alone hyung”

“we all feel pain, no matter who you think we are”

Jooheon looked up with his long lovely eyes. Their size taking in the image of his  family .

They were his family, he loved them unconditionally and he couldn’t live without any of them.

He would see them all again. They were connected. All these years. All those memories. These amazing people who worked so hard, with such big hearts. All the times they gone through hardship together and all the times they laughed and smiled together. 

Nothing could break that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t mean to hurt anyone with this, I did this for myself but I felt it might help other Monbebes after I asked a mbb if I should publish this. Thank you.


End file.
